Skr-Ok Clan
The Skr-Ok Clan was an organization of technologically-advanced Viking warriors that allied with the rogue Dr. Wolf in 2010 to seize power. History The Viking Age Needs expansion. Doctor Wolf As the Dino Attack began, Alpha Team began to evacuate everyone from the world to Antarctica, including from Vikings Isle. The Skr-Ok clan was engaged in a bitter war with the other clans, and their rivals were only too happy to flee, as they were losing the war and feared attacks by Mutant Dinos. The Skr-Ok Clan did not fear these attacks, and seized power. Their declaration of an independent "Viking Imperium" was ignored by the world as it strove to fight the far-greater menace of the Dinos. Thus, no one outside of Viking Island (with the possible exception of Alpha Team or Agents monitoring stations that were destroyed soon after) were aware that the Skr-Ok Clan had made an unusual ally. Dr. Wolf, fleeing from Dr. Rex's Dinosaur Island, landed on the shores. He was able to convince the Clan Leader to ally with him. The Clan would collect the Viking Island Monsters and perform experiments on them. Dr. Wolf would give them weaponry and, possibly incredibly powerful Mutant Viking Monsters. He succeeded in creating many, and the Skr-Ok Clan gained great power. War with Dino Attack Shortly after the development of the Mutant Viking Monsters, a Dino Attack Team agent Reptile became interested in the Viking Monsters. He wondered if they were created in a process similar to the Dinos. He also wondered if they were at risk of mutation as well. So, he gathered a Dino Attack force (consisting of agents Web, Tail, and Zenna) and traveled to Viking Island, where the team collected DNA samples. The Skr-Ok clan detected their approach and kidnapped Reptile. They brought him to Dr. Wolf's laboratory (located inside of a Viking Fortress), where Wolf interrogated him. The rest of Reptile's team launched an attack on the fortress after they were able to trace him, and Web was able to save Reptile. Still, the team was surrounded by Skr-Ok Clan warriors and would have died, had not Zenna sent out an emergency signal, which was picked up by Alpha Team Special Operations. Agent Magma, who was piloting one of Alpha Team's great Blizzard Blasters, arrived on the scene and opened fire, destroying the fortress and crushing many of the Clan. Magma took Wolf into custody, and covered the Dino Attack Agents as they reached their vehicles and escaped. Despite the capture of Dr. Wolf, the Clan remained a threat. In fact, in retribution for the attack, they began launching a number of fierce attacks on Dino Attack installations and troops. Despite the fact that Dino Attack won every confrontation, the attacks stretched Dino Attack lines thin and weakened their agents. Neutralization Tiring of the constant battles that were weakening Dino Attack forces, Specs approved a plan to eliminate this threat. Reptile, who had much experience with them, was ordered to take a team and, with Alpha Team assistance, attack the Skr-Ok fortresses on Viking Island. Despite the fact that the Skr-Ok Clan was far better equipped than other Viking clans, their "modern technology" was no match for the tech of Alpha Team and Dino Attack. The two organizations were able to neutralize every base, capture nearly all the leaders, and eliminate almost all of the threat posed by them. Their leaders were taken prisoner and interred by Alpha Team on a prison island near Antarctica. Their soldiers were either put in normal jails or died fighting the attackers. However, a handful of the Clan escaped, and under one of their warlords, a specialist in covert operations, escaped Viking Isle and began launching covert attacks against Alpha Team and Dino Attack forces. They apparently intend to "liberate" Viking Island, however it is unlikely they will succeed. Still, the clan remnant is a potential threat to weak DA or AT targets. Category:Organizations Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:To Be Expanded